


Rhys and Fiona's PVP Showdown Match of the Century

by tenderhearted



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Lets Players AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderhearted/pseuds/tenderhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Sasha have gained a loyal audience to their lets play channel and decide to bring Vaughn and Rhys into the fun. This leads to the Ultimate Showdown between Fiona and Rhys to see who is truly the Champion of Video Games. A letsplayers au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys and Fiona's PVP Showdown Match of the Century

“Rhys, stop,” said Vaughn.

“What? No. Why?” Rhys asked.

“You’re going to send us over the edge, stop,” cautioned Vaughn.

“No, I’m not. We’ll be fine. Let me take a risk,” Rhys argued.

Vaughn sighed, “Rhys, you’re going to kill us.”

“I’m not! Just help me, c’mon!”

“Fine, fine.”

“See, here we g-NO!”

“GODDAMNIT RHYS!”

“THAT WASN’T ME!”

“IT WAS _ALL_ YOU!”

Rhys huffed as he slammed his hand on the desk next to the keyboard. Vaughn grabbed the mouse from his reach to click the ‘Play Again’ button on the ‘I Am NOT Toast’ failure screen, deciding to take the reigns this round.  
“I can’t fucking believe we can’t navigate a sentient piece of bread to a toaster,” Vaughn complained.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault that time, that was all gravity,” Rhys objected.

“That was so completely you, you had the mouse,” Vaughn argued.

“Whatever, we can do this,” Rhys put on his serious concentrating face and put himself in the nonexisting shoes of the digital slice of bread.

Rhys and Vaughn were determined to finish at least one level of the game to get their money's worth and to prove to themselves that they _could._ So far they were on their fourteenth try. They were navigating the bread around a cluster of ants when Fiona called Rhys.

“Oh my god, we’re not even halfway through dude c'mon don't pick up,” Vaughn was clicking the bread around uselessly.

“It's just Fiona. I can talk _and_ play,” Rhys picked his phone off the table.

“No you can’t.”

“Shut up. Heyyy Fi! What’s up?”

“Hey, are you guys busy?” Fiona asked.

“Not really, what-”

“YES WE ARE,” Vaughn yelled into the phone over Rhys.

“Oh, what are you guys doing?” Fiona asked.

“Playing that game I Am Bread,” Rhys groaned as the slice of bread began to wobble to its doom on screen.

“Oh, I've been playing that with Sasha. What level are you guys on?”

“Um, the first one,” Rhys paused to lean into Vaughn, “Man c'mon let's get over the fridge.”

“Not till after you get off the phone you have to focus this time so we don't die here again.” Vaughn argued.

Fiona’s snickering crackled over the phone, “You guys are seriously still stuck on the first level?”

Rhys sighed, “Yes and don't judge us, this game is impossible.”

“Yeah mhmm,” Fiona said.

Rhys made an indignant noise into the phone as a reply.

“Pfft, right anyway, I was going to ask you guys something about video games actually,” Fiona said.

“If you want to know what the best game ever is, it’s Sonic Heroes,” Rhys grunted as he flopped the slice of bread over, “Ha! Got it.”

Vaughn leaned over Rhys again to talk to Fiona, ”Actually Paper’s Please is the best and Rhys has terrible taste.”

“I do not!” Rhys protested.

“Dude, it’s a terrible game. Plus, have you seen your outfits?”

Fiona spoke up, “I second Vaughn. Rhys’s shoes are _hideous_.”

“I did not pick up this call to be insulted,” Rhys pouted.

“I don’t see why you’re friends with us then,” Fiona said.

“Yeah Rhys, why are you friends with us again?” Vaughn teased.

Rhys glared at Vaughn, “Well first of all, I’m _dating_ you,” he said pointedly to Vaughn, “And I honestly can’t remember why I’m friends with you, Fi,” he spoke into the phone.

“Because I’m amazing and you like to buy me drinks when we go out,” said Fiona.

Rhys scoffed, Fiona laughed, “But I was seriously going to ask you something. Are you guys up for streaming with me and Sasha?”

Vaughn leaned over Rhys again, “Streaming? Like on twitch or something?”

Rhys looked to Vaughn, “Streaming like, what, like those charity livestreams where they do ridiculous stunts and play games for 24 hours?”

“No, like just playing games and streaming it for people to see, like my audience,” said Fiona, “Me and Sasha are gonna play Mario Party and we want more players. We tried asking August but he was all like, ‘Uh, I don’t play children’s games.’ Fucking asshole, it’s Mario Party anyone can play Mario Party.”

Rhys looked to Vaughn, “I’m down if you are.”

Vaughn nodded, “We’ll fucking annihilate them.”

Rhys turned his attention to the phone, “Get ready to get completely wrecked, Fi, me and Vaughn are masters of Mario Party.”

Fiona laughed, “Oh me and Sash are shaking in terror. So, this Saturday at my place?”

“Sounds good,” Rhys said, “We’ll fuckin’ bring it-aw _fucking_ , VAUGHN!”

“THAT WASN’T ME!”

“That was  _so_  you, you fucked us!”

Fiona laughed, “See you Saturday, guys,” and she hung up.

Rhys and Vaughn continued to argue over their thirteenth loss before conceding and taking a break from the game; they decided they would try again the next day after work. The men sat in silence contemplating what they would eat for dinner until Vaughn spoke up. 

“Wait, did you ask her which mario party we’re playing?” Vaughn asked.

“Oh shit, no, I forgot,” Rhys said, “I hope it’s the Gamecube one.”

“That one is terrible, the Wii one is better,” said Vaughn.

“What, 8?” Rhys asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Rhys sighed, “Hey, you wanna get pizza for dinner and watch Game Grumps?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Symon who was the one i made this headcannon up with and to his gf Kieran who said she would design Rhy's edgy sonic oc. Also, Mario Party 4 will forever be the best in my eyes theres no changing this. Thank you for reading! c:


End file.
